Lily Pad
:For the Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plant, see Lily Pad (PvZ: AS). Lily Pad is an aquatic plant appearing in both main series ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series games. It can be planted on water tiles, namely on pool rows in Pool and Fog levels in the first game and flooded tiles in the Big Wave Beach levels in the second game, creating a platform upon which other plants can be placed. It is an environment modifier. Origins It is based on the species belonging to the plant family Nymphaeaceae, consisting of flowering water plants, also known as water lilies. The Lily in its name may refer to its flora costume in Plants vs. Zombies 2, something in which girls wear. The pad in its name refers to the fact that it is a sort of pad for plants to be planted on. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Lily Pad is unlocked after the player has completed Level 2-10. All underground plants, Flower Pot and other aquatic plants with the exception of Cattail cannot be placed on Lily Pad. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Lily Pad is unlocked after completing Big Wave Beach - Day 1, and is unique to that world. Unlike in the first game, Lily Pad is only vulnerable when there is water underneath; if the tide recedes and Lily Pad is on dry land, it cannot be targeted by any zombie other than Gargantuars and Surfer Zombies. Likewise, underground plants cannot be planted on Lily Pad. Unlike other plants, a planted Lily Pad has only a small chance to refund with sun if dug up with the upgraded shovel. It also cannot be revived by Intensive Carrot, unless it was smashed on wet sand by a Deep Sea Gargantuar. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Lily Pad Lily Pads let you plant non-aquatic plants on top of them. Special: non-aquatic plants can be planted on top of it Must be planted in water Lily Pad never complains. Lily Pad never wants to know what's going on. Put a plant on top of Lily Pad, he won't say a thing. Does he have startling opinions or shocking secrets? Nobody knows. Lily Pad keeps it all inside. Cost: 25 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Cattail Cattails can attack the whole screen with their spikes. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Lily Pad will spawn four copies of itself in adjacent tiles. These copies do not provide sun when dug up. Costumed It creates Lily Pads in a 3x3 area around it. Level upgrades Strategies Lily Pad is a vital plant in levels with water lanes, as it allows deployment of other land-based plants to guard those lanes possible. While aquatic and aerial options are also available for this task such as Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom in the first game and Rotobaga, Ghost Pepper, Guacodile and Caulipower in the second game, they either lack area-of-effect capability and thus can be overwhelmed by the ever-increasing amount of zombies present, or they're limited use plants that don't stay on the lawn in the long term. The player should still exercise caution when planting Lily Pads however, as this effectively means that all plants will have their cost increased by 25 sun, which can become substantial if there are extensive plans to use water tiles. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Lily Pad can be used to bait Dolphin Rider Zombies into jumping early, slowing them down in the process. It also costs only 25 sun. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Lily Pad's importance has further increased in the second game. As the tides can fully cover the entire field and any ground plant not on a Lily Pad will be swept away by the tide, Lily Pad can effectively be considered equivalent to Flower Pot on the Roof levels. The short recharge time and cheap price also allows Lily Pad to work as a bait to force Deep Sea Gargantuars and Surfer Zombies to use their attack early, depleting the latter's surfboards and preventing them from harming other plants. Planting ground plants that have to let zombies walk over to be damaged like Spikeweed, Spikerock, or Celery Stalker when the tide is low is not recommended as zombies can eat the Lily Pad and the plant will fall in the water when the tide is high. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *When trying to plant it on the ground, the game says "Lily Pads can only be planted on water." *It is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after obtaining Grave Buster on the online version, the others being Ice-shroom, Doom-shroom, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus, and Blover. *In the Nintendo DS version, its animation is static and does not float up and down. *If any Imitater aquatic plants are planted on the water, the "splash" sound and effect will happen twice. *In the iPhone, iPod Touch and Java version of the game, its seed packet shows it facing backwards. *Lily Pad is always pre-chosen in Java version of the game. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *If the player tries to bring it on any Far Future day before Day 8, the text will say "Complete future10 to unlock using Lily Pad on this level." The same glitch occurred with Tangle Kelp. This bug was fixed in the 3.2.1 update. *It, Hot Potato and Perfume-shroom are the only plants without Endless Zone cards. *Before the 4.0 update, pre-planted or Plant Food-created Lily Pads could give sun, effectively bolstering sun production, specifically in Last Stand levels. This mechanic was somewhat removed however, though all pre-placed Lily Pads at the start of a level will still give sun. *In the latest update, in Big Wave Beach - Day 32, Lily Pad will look to be boosted, but on planting it will not be. **This also applies to Magnet-shroom in Dark Ages - Night 20. *When being eaten, instead of flashing white briefly to signify a loss of health, it turns white completely for the duration of the zombie eating it. It is unknown why it does this. *If one looks closely at it, they will notice the plant blowing bubbles underwater and frowns after a few seconds. Specific to Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 *It and Kiwifruit are the only two non-instant-use plants that do not have a dancing animation caused by Sunflower Singer. *In the Almanac, it is shown on the ground, and not in the water. The same applies to all other aquatic plants and zombies. It is not like this in the international version, so this might be a mistake. See also *Flower Pot *Cattail *Tangle Kelp *Sea-shroom *Aquatic plants *Guacodile es:Nenúfarfr:Nénupharru:Кувшинкаzh:莲叶pl:Lily Pad Category:World-exclusive plants Category:Aquatic plants Category:Pool Category:Pool obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach obtained plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Low plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Self-replicating plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition plants